


McCoy's reasons

by TSihek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place right after the events of the episode "Amok Time". Everyone is back on board, alive and happy. Spock and Kirk left sickbay and McCoy just had returned to his office where a message from Vulcan is awaiting him. </p>
<p>First pubslished in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McCoy's reasons

McCoy's reasons

 

//What does she wants from me?//  
McCoy stared at the blinking note on his terminal, informing him about  
an incoming personal message from Vulcan/Shi-Khar/T'Pau. He was not sure  
if he should be angry or nervous, so he decided to be curious.

His gaze drifted to the cupboard where he stored his brandy.  
//No. I'll better wait. I guess this old *lady* doesn't want to make  
just some small talk and I should be able to fight her sharp tongue. I  
wonder why...//

He took a deep breath and then activated his terminal. At once the  
severe features of the female leader of Vulcan greeted him. She didn't give a  
sign that she noticed him. She just sat there in some kind of audience room and  
read in some ancient looking paper files. At least it looked like paper.

He cleared his throat.  
"My greetings, Lady T'Pau."

The old Vulcan looked up.  
"McCoy. Your recent actions in the arena of the kun-ut kalifee are  
illegal and because of that the result of the fight is invalid. It will have to  
be redone. So I order you, Kirk and Spock once more to the arena of life  
and death."

//Wow! She doesn't miss any time. But I'll never again enter this  
arena-of-whatever.//

"Captain Kirk's death had been certified. There is no logical reason  
why..."

"Do not teach me about logic, Human! I know Kirk is alive and back on  
board your vessel. It was a trick. The act of injecting him a substance which  
would cause this was illegal. You know that very well."

//Well...if you say so.//  
McCoy suppressed a wry grin. When he wanted he also was able to cover  
his emotions with a mask of calmness and discipline. Being a doctor it was  
part of his life to do so.  
//But why does she know about Kirk and my little trick?//

"I had good reasons to act the way I did."

"Explain yourself."

"Well." McCoy leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk. "So  
listen to my interpretation of the events and the explanation of my actions.

"Captain Kirk and Commander Spock are well-known as an excellent  
command team -- in fact they are the best within the whole fleet. Spock is an  
excellent officer and an outrageous scientist. And both are dear friends of mine.  
Only to mention these facts.

"To me, it was clear T'Pring wasn't interested in him at all. I even  
suspect her to be pregnant. But that's nothing really concerning me -- it's her  
business. Fact is: She chose Stonn. She didn't want to risk his live so  
she ordered Kirk to fight against Spock.

"I was a quite logical decision. First: Stonn would be out of any  
danger. Second: If Kirk would be the winner, he never would choose T'Pring - so  
she would be free to take Stonn. Third: If Spock would win, he won't be able to  
live on Vulcan with her because he would be sentenced and sent to prison for  
killing his captain. So she also would be able to go on with Stonn. And fourth:  
In both scenarios Spock would be the loser: He would loose his live or he  
would lose his freedom, dignity and his status as a Starfleet officer.

"I just want to know one thing," McCoy leaned a bit closer to the  
terminal and with narrowed eyes and a voice colder than ice he asked: "What the  
hell has Spock done to that bitch to earn such hatred, disdain and scorn? He's  
the kindest, most generous and most brilliant man I know. Not to mention  
his heritage as a descendant of the House of Surak. Hell! Down on Terra he would be  
called a prince. Who is T'Pring to force THAT on him?"

//And there is another fact: I would have lost my partner for our  
verbal combats. I would have missed that. And being the one who lives after  
that damned fight, Spock never would forgive himself for what he would have done.  
It would destroy him completely. I can't stand the bare thought of this proud  
man breaking down and blaming himself for something he was forced to do by  
that cruel bitch.

//Thinking of Spock being forced to pay the price in imprisonment,  
losing his dignity, his pride... Spock would have lost anything holding a meaning  
for him. He would have lost the ship, his life among the stars, his  
science... I had no choice. I was able to prevent him from that and I did it. It WAS and  
IS the right decision.

//Have I violated some ancient rules? Well...then it is so. I'll pay  
the bill but I know Spock would be able to keep on his way of life. It is worth  
the risk to offend her.//

For a moment T'Pau didn't react at all. Then, very slowly, a brow came  
up for a fragment of an inch.

//Seems, as I have shocked her.//

"I can see your point of view, McCoy. I must admit there is some logic  
in your arguments."

McCoy leaned back, satisfied with himself.  
//None of us will meet that bitch again down there. I've told you that  
before. T'Pring isn't worth to become Spock's partner for a lifetime  
and she never will if I have to say a word in the game.//

"Now I know why you've acted the way you did and your actions honor  
you."

McCoy nodded.  
//Then why do you still look at me as if you want to dissect me? Are  
you reading my thoughts?//  
"So we don't have to return to Vulcan?"

T'Pau steepled her fingers in front of her.  
"I have not come to a decision yet."

//Then hurry up. I've got some more important things to do -- like  
checking if Spock is al right. I'm not sure if the fever really is banned. I  
want to look after him.//

"It seems as if there are some other reasons for your actions."

"Other...?"  
//What is she speaking of?//

"You are not aware of your attraction?"

McCoy hid his surprise and kept staring emotionless on T'Pau. But in  
his mind the thoughts started to swirl around.  
//My attraction? To whom? Spock? To THIS green-blooded, stubborn,  
walking computer made of granite and ice? She must be kidding.//

He decided not to answer her question. Instead he stated: "I think  
there is no necessity to make them fight again. T'Pring has what she wants:  
Stonn. Spock has what he wants: His freedom to live the way he wants and Kirk: He's  
still alive and hasn't lost his officer."  
//And I still can quarrel with him.//

Again, T'Pau just nodded.

 

"Tell me one thing, T'Pau. Why does this tradition still exist --  
binding children to each other at an age where they aren't able to make  
reasonable decisions for their own future? Vulcans are very proud of their logic.  
Well... I can't see logic in this tradition. In my eyes it's nothing else than an  
ancient habit. It once may have been useful to link children in order to make  
sure there would be offspring in former times of war and cruelty. This link  
made some sense in times when Vulcans lived as nomads. But nowadays?

"Is it logical to force friends to fight against each other for life or  
death? There was a similar tradition on earth -- the formal duel  
between to combatants. It was ended by death, too. But this tradition was given up  
in the nineteenth century -- almost four hundred years ago. At the same time  
also ended the tradition to arrange marriages for children. Yes...this also was a  
habit once known on earth.

"But Humans gave up these traditions long ago. Why can't Vulcans do the  
same? Is there logic in cruelty?"

Suddenly there seemed to be a visible tension in the narrow shoulders.  
"I understand you never will change your point of view. This tradition  
will go on forever. It is logic to bind children together at this age, so  
when the time comes for the man he will be able to call for his spouse to quench  
his need. It is our way.

"But I also understand your intention behind your bitter words. You  
should know that this combat of life and death is a way to prove the strength  
of the bond. A man, being bonded with his heart and his soul to his spouse  
never will loose this fight. The woman will be his rightful possession if she  
dares to test and challenge him. If he looses, he isn't worth to produce  
offspring and he will die during the Plak Tow.

"There is another thing making this tradition valuable. It helps the  
man to find his real partner by showing him his deeper, hidden wishes and  
feelings. As it has done with Spock."

McCoy stared at her, completely speechless. It took some time until he  
found his voice again.  
"This tradition is even crueler than I had imagined it."

"It is our way. Nothing else. And it never will change. You have  
violated the rightful order by intervening but your action will be condoned as you  
did it out of love and with the best intentions."

"Out of...?"

"Love. You understood me well."  
She rose to her feet and spread her fingers to the Vulcan salute  
gesture.  
"Live long and prosper, McCoy. And go on with the path you and Spock  
just entered. I wish you both luck and may your wishes and dreams become  
reality."

The screen went black and a speechless McCoy looked at his own  
reflection.  
//WHAT DOES SHE MEAN? Spock and I? But well...thinking it over... //

He opened his cupboard and took a bottle of brandy out of it. Then he  
changed his mind and put it back.  
"No. Spock doesn't like the smell of alcohol."

He pushed away the thoughts about T'Pau's quizzical words, took his  
med-scanner and left sickbay to look after Spock and perhaps to have a word or two with him.


End file.
